Don't say I didn't warn you
by KaroneKuran
Summary: Kaname and Takuma have been VERY close for years but after letting Zero drink his blood things start to change.
1. Aftermath of biting

Kaname tossed his book aside and rubbed his throat again. "Damnit Zero did you have to bite so hard?" He got up and looked out the massive window of his study. He thought of that night again, the night he offered his blood to Zero for the second time. As he looked around the spacious room it was impossible to tell that only a few weeks ago it had been trashed in his attempt to make the ex-human drink his blood. "It was for Yuuki." that is what he kept telling himself but even as he recalled the incident Kaname made himself move away from the window. He lightly shook as heat flushed his cheeks and pooled in his groin. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he quickly sat back at his desk, regaining his composure before answering. "Come in Takuma." The overly cheerful, blonde Vice Dorm President almost skipped into his room with a tray of tea-things. "Did I come at a bad time Kaname?" he asked with concern. Kaname stifled his sigh knowing it would only upset Takuma. "Not at all Takuma. I did promise we would have tea and I would hate to become a liar." Takuma silently nodded and poured them tea. "Yuuki stopped me in the hall the other day, she seems quite concerned about you." Kaname stiffened slightly but Takuma doesn't notice so he continued on. "I assured her you were fine but…" his words got broken off as Kaname gently rubbed his bare foot against the inside of Takuma's thigh. Takuma shakily set his cup down before he dropped it. "Ka…Kaname." He suddenly found himself pinned against the floor with a very aroused Pureblood seductively grinding against him. He allowed the moan to escape his lips knowing that the walls of the dorm were thick enough to block out any sounds they would make. Kaname softly growled and rubbed himself harder against the willing body beneath him. "Come now Taka, you were more responsive than that the last time." Takuma shivered and moaned louder as he too became aroused. "I was also the one who had aroused you first Kana." Only during intimate times like this did they use each others' pet names. Kaname grinned and quickly rid both of them of their clothes. He slowly adored the body beneath him for a while, pulling a few more moans from Takuma before digging out the small bottle of lube out of a drawer. Takuma smiled and shivered in anticipation as Kaname coated a few of his fingers with the lube before swiftly shoving them deep inside Takuma's tight sheath. "Bare with me Taka, I'll take you soon enough." He desperately needed release but he took his time prepping Takuma as much as he could. Takuma softly screamed as Kaname gently, but quickly, stretched him. He knew from experience how much it hurt to be taken dry so he let Kaname prep him without complaint. "Kana…Kaname!" he suddenly screamed in pleasure as Kaname's long fingers were quickly replaced with something even longer and much more pleasing. Kaname knew he should slow his pace down but he desperately needed release. "Taka…sorry but…why are you smiling like that?" he asked as he pounds into Takuma. Takuma simply smiled and wrapped his legs around the Pureblood. "You always apologize when we make love Kana. I guess some things about you will never change."


	2. A difficult transition

Kaname stood in his shower with his eyes closed as the water slowly removed all traces of Takuma's scent from his body. They had been off and on lovers for years. Kaname softly smiled as he remembered the first time they had made love. He searched the dorm with his mind and gave Takuma's a small nudge when the Aristocrat felt his presence. "Bring Kiryuu here, he and I need to talk." Takuma looked over towards Kaname's room as he proceeded down the long hall and out of the dorm.

Zero sat outside and leaned back against a tree as he gently felt his neck. "Kuran's blood should have satisfied me for a while but I still wanted Yuuki's blood." He glanced over towards the Moon Dorm and became surprised as he saw a figure heading in his direction. Zero thought about trying to quietly slip away but changed his mind when he saw that the vampire approaching him was Takuma. "Ah Zero, Kaname said that he needed to talk to you." Zero snorted, "I'm sure he does." Takuma frowned at him for a while. "He didn't say what he wanted to talk to you about but his request sounded urgent." Takuma sighed before Zero could interrupt him "Look Zero, I know you aren't comfortable with the fact that you're a vampire but Kaname does have your best interests at heart or he wouldn't risk as much as he has to keep you alive." Zero simply shrugged and put his hands in the front pockets of his pants. "So where am I supposed to meet Kuran and how soon?" Takuma turned back towards the dorm. "With how urgent it sounded I'd say now. Kaname's in his room taking a shower but he should be done by the time you get there." Takuma began to walk back to the dorm but paused and looked over his shoulder at the ex-human hunter. "Kiryuu, try to be somewhat respectful when you talk to Kaname, he is only trying to help. Though, even with the fact that he's a Pureblood, there's only so much Kaname can do for you since he isn't the one who made you a vampire." With a final nod to the silver haired hunter Takuma returned to the Moon Dorm and laid down on his bed. "It's probably a good thing that Senri's off modeling right now or he would, more than likely, wonder why I smell so strongly of Kaname." Takuma really liked the young model but at times Senri seemed to be a little too aware of how close his cousin and his roommate were. Takuma softly sighed as he gathered his pajamas and made his way to the boys' bathroom. "A nice long shower should help me relax…and remove most of Kaname's scent." He lightly blushed as memories of their recent lovemaking swept across his thoughts. He always enjoyed himself when the two of them made love, but he also tried to make it as enjoyable as he could for the Pureblood too. "Oh Kaname, whatever am I to do about you?"


	3. An Unexpected Question

The young, silver-haired hunter idly wandered over to the Moon Dorm, delibertly taking his time as he made his way across the grounds and sighed as he yanked the building door open and walked in.

Kaname finished his shower minuest later, as he tied the sash of his black slik robe he noticed Zero's arrival and lounged on his couch to wait. He hid his annoyance at the hunter's delayed arrival and telepathicly opened the door just as Zero was about to knock. "You're late Kiryuu. The next time I call for you I expect you to be prompt." The hunter snorted and leaned back against the wall of the luxerious room. "You don't own me Kuran. I do as I please." This was one of the reasons he despised the Pureblood so much, his 'oh so superior' arrogence and attitude. What Yuki saw in the guy was beyond him and it frusterated him even more knowing that, thanks to Mr. Dorm President, his feelings towards her would never be returned. Speaking of said Dorm President, the way he was smiling at Zero was more than a little unsetteling. Kaname's voice took on a slightly husky tone as he addressed the boy. "You do as you please hmm? My blood is in your veins, my dear Zero. Thus I do in fact have a claim on you...one I intend on making use of." His eyes has started to tint to a lustful black as he spoke and suddenly the hunter found himself pinned against the wall without a possibility of escape. "Kaname! What the hell?!" His eyes widened as he became aware of something hard, and long, pressed against his hip. Zero suddenly gasped as the Pureblood slowly licked the side of his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. "Mmm your neck tastes better than I thought it would. Do you really think I would let you continue to take my blood without me taking anything in return?" Kaname's voice seemed to purr from his arousal. "It seems that each of us has something the other desires so how about we make a deal hmm? I'll continue to provide you with blood and in return...you provide me with your body." Zero's eyes widened more with disbelief. "Oh god...this can't be happening," the hunter thought to himself. First Kaname took Yuuki away from him and now...now he was expected to...to let the Pureblood use him in return?! "T-that's a sick joke Kuran. Now get off of me!" Kaname's eyes glowed pure black in response. "It is no joke Kiryuu...and I'll prove it to you..." With that his hand suddenly dove into the front of the hunter's pants and grasped Zero's slightly firm manhood. "Nng!" He grinned seductivly at the squirming hunter, "Your body betrays you yet again Kiryuu. Already I can feel you hardening in my grasp. Admit it, you're enjoying this. Mmm Zero...my dear Zero, be nice and I can make you feel so good that you won't be able to think of a thing, other than about the vast amount of pleasure I can make you feel." Zero swallowed nervously, even though he would never tell the vampire he was nervous. "And...if I don't play nice? What would you do then Kuran? Just force yourself on me instead?" He was trying to delay the vampire as he quickly weighed his options and their outcomes. "Mmm maybe...then again I might simply...punish you. Either way, Kiryuu, I do intend on taking your virginity, it's simply a matter as to if it'll be painful or pleasureble. Keep in mind that Purebloods excel with giving and recieving pleasure." While he spoke he had started to lightly pump the hunter's manhood which caused unbiden thoughts, images and feelings to flash through Zero's mind, making him lightly shake. Zero fought his body's reactions as much as he could but in the end a soft moan escaped his lips. Kaname grinned in triumph when he heard the moan and he used his powers to keep Zero against the wall while his hands quickly undid the hunter's fly and slid both his pants and underwear down to his ankles. "Your body wants this Zero...give in to me." Zero's eyes flew open as a cool breeze lightly blew across his sensitive skin and they met the vampire's black ones. "S-stop...Kuran! What do you think you're...Ah!" His protests were quickly cut off once more as Kaname's mouth suddenly closed around his throbbing tip. Kaname sucked hard, suprised...and even more aroused by the texture and flavor of the hunter's manhood. It was close now, soon he would claim the body before him. Soon Kiryuu would be his... He had been watching the boy for a while now, secretly waiting for the day to come when he would at long last get the hunter to submit to him. He shivered in extacy and pushed his mouth further along the hunter's shaft, taking the entire organ into his mouth. He had initally been suprised by the hunter's girth, but soon suprise turned into desire once the sensual organ was in his mouth.

Meanwhile it was all Zero could do to not scream himself horase. This...act of Kuran's was beyond unexpected...and extreamly pleasing. Soon his calls of wanting Kuran to stop turned into moans and calls for more. A small part of his mind was telling him that he should have left when he had the chance and to try to get away, but it was getting quieter by the minute. Zero suddenly gasped as he felt Kaname's fangs scrape against the sides of his length. "K-Kuran...s-slow down," here he was begging to his enemy! Kaname simply grinned and slowly took his mouth off of the dripping flesh he had sucked on so greedily. "Mmm what's wrong Kiryuu...are you about to cum?" The hunter blushed a deep red and closed his eyes as a soft "Yes" slipped past his lips. The vampire grinned wider and gave Zero's throbbing length a quick lick, causing him to moan again. Kaname smirked, pleased with his reaction, and licked his lips. "Do it Zero...cum in my mouth." With that the Pureblood latched his mouth onto Zero's member once more and rapidly sucked him. " K-Kuran...mmm! I...oh my god...I...ohhh! Oh god...oh...d-damnit!" He suddenly exploded in the vampire's mouth, releasing a huge load into that hot wetness. Kaname smiled to himself as he expertly swallowed the hunter's seed and licked him clean before removing his mouth and licked his lips. "Now...was that so bad Zero? Though I must admit that you came quite alot for a virgin...unless you've had fun with your hand before." Zero blushed darker now that his secret was out. He couldn't help that at times he had had dreams of Yuuki and he together, and woke the next morning with his manhood as stiff as a board. "A-are...done fore the night? I do have patrols to do and if I'm not there you know Yuuki will wonder where I am." He watched the Pureblood, who was just now rising back to his feet, carefully. "I should get...ahh!", he was cut off yet again as Kaname stroked his still hard flesh and nibbled his ear again. "You're still hard Zero, and so am I...so no, we are far from done. Although a change of secenry is needed." With that he moved the two of them onto the large bed in his bedroom with vampire speed and pinned the naked hunter down. The black silk robe he was still wearing hung off his shoulders a little and clearly showed the bulge of its wearer's arousal. "Mmm tell me Zero, did you enjoy me giving you a blowjob?" Zero tried to struggle under him but he simply grasped the sash that held his robe closed and used it to bind the hunter's wrists to the headboard. Kaname's robe now hung open, revealing his lean body and proudly erect penis. He grinned as he saw Zero's eyes slowly look his naked body up and down. "Tell me Zero, did you or did you not like my mouth on your cock?" As he spoke he rubbed their arousals together, causing the hunter to shiver. "Y-yes...I...K-Kuran!" Zero squirmed again as the slight angle change from the rubbing allowed the vampire to slip a finger between the hunter's cheeks and touch his hole. Kaname smiled and rubbed his hole slowly. "It will be easier for both of us if you relax Zero. It will only hurt more if you tense or tighten up. You've been good so far and I'd rather not hurt you if at all possible." Zero shuddered a little as the finger intendent. "W-what do you plan on doing...t-to me?" Kaname simply smiled and lowered his face to rest inches above the hunters. "I can show you if you'd like." The hunter's eyes blinked once as they widened again. "H-how?" Kaname's eyes latched onto Zero's amethyst eyes, holding his gaze. "Let me into your mind Kiryuu. Simply close your eyes and relax." Zero stiffened a little as he felt the Pureblood's mind touch his own but slowly relaxed at the vampire's whisper. He was slightly ashamed of himself for following Kaname's orders so willingly. Even so his eyes slowly closed as Kaname gently entered his mind then quickly flashed open as images appeared before him...images of...of Kaname's long and firm cock plunging into his ass as the Pureblood's sensual hand rapily pumped Zero's own cock. Kaname slowly licked his lips as the lean body beneath him hardened with each passing second and perfumed the air around them with the heady scent of strong arousal. "That is but a taste of what I intend on doing to you my dear hunter. It excites you doesn't it? Now...the question is if you'll soon be screaming in pain or screaming in pleasure. Submit to me, Zero, and I'll fill you with so much pleasure that a single thought or picture of me will make you hard. Deny me...and you won't be able to sit for a month without having to silence your own screams of pain. The choice...is yours, Mr. Hunter." Zero swallowed nervously as the tone of Kaname's voice clearly indicated how serious he was being. There was no doubt in his mind that Kaname could easily do a vast amount of damage to him if he tried to fight the Pureblood and also...he did very much enjoy the pleasure he had felt when Kaname had given him a blowjob...and if having the vampire's cock inside him would be even more pleasing... "A-alright", he said with a shakey voice. "'Alright' what Zero? What is it that's 'alright'?" Zero blushed beet red as the finger started to rub against his hole again and he stammered. "I-I submit t-to you." Kaname grinned in triumph as he leaned down and licked the precum from the hunter's leaking tip, causing Zero to tremble and moan, "K-Kaname! What...are you w-waiting for?" Kaname softly chuckled and whispered in his ear, "To see if I could make you beg...which you just did. Mmm such a needy body...waiting...to be fucked." With those last three words he thrusted his finger deep inside Zero's ass, making him loudly scream. "K-Kaname! This isn't...! Oh god!" Zero's scream of pain quickly became one of pleasure as the Pureblood expertly entered his mind again and dulled his pain receptors while amplifying his pleasure sensors at the same time. "Is that better my dear hunter? That's it...relax your body...just like that. Now...how does it feel?" Kaname was getting needy again, though since Takuma had taken the edge of his need off earlier, he was faring better than the still virgin body beneath him. Zero was quickly gasping for air as pleasure flooded his mind and body, while at the same time he was trying very hard to not accidentally tighten around Kaname's finger. It was getting easier to relax those particular muscles as he adjusted to the sensation of something moving inside him of it's own free will. "It...f-feels...weird. B-but...good." Secretly, Zero was happy his voice didn't tremble quite so much this time. He suddenly gasped as he felt the finger curl inside him then his mouth soundlessly fell open as Kaname slid another finger into him, causing him to tremble hard with growing need and desire. Soon he felt his hips rising and falling as he was unintentionly trying to pull the fingers deeper into himself. "K-Kaname...d-do it...please! I...I n-need...m-more!" Kaname's black eyes glowed as a low growl escaped his lips, the hunter was responding even better to his touch than Takuma ever had...which to him was very arousing. "Say it Zero. Tell me you want me to take your virginity. Beg for me to fuck you!" Zero loudly moaned as Kaname thrusted his finger in deeper and harder with each sentence until at least he screamed "Fuck me Kaname! T-take my virginity with your hard cock!" The vampire grinned in delight as he swiftly pulled his fingers out of Zero's now loose and wet passage then roughly thrusted his throbbing cock into the hunter's body as deep as he could, pulling another loud scream from him. "Kaname! Oh god! Y-yes!" Scream after blissful scream tore through Zero's throat as Kaname's long and hard cock slammed deep into his body, hitting his prostate hard with every thrust. Sheer pleasure filled the hunter's mind and body as the Pureblood quickly brought them to the very edge of orgasm but refused to let either of them to fall into that blissful sea. "K-Kaname...what...are you...doing? I...I n-need...t-to cum!" Zero panted hard as he looked up at the erotic Pureblood above him who was all but lost to his dark and seductive "inner vampire". Kaname simply smiled seductivly and thrust hard into the hunter again. "So do I, Zero...but before I do that there is a promise I want you to make to me...and I want you to think very carefully before you answer." Zero rolled his eyes and groaned, "Can't it wait? I don't think I'm able to think very clearly right now." The Pureblood growled and slammed harder than ever into the hunter's body, causing him to yelp at the brutal force. "No it can't wait Zero because your answer will determine weather I cum inside you or over you." He looked down at the bound, silver-haired hunter with a very serious look on his face and said four words that would change both of their lives...forever. "Will you...be mine?"


End file.
